Dimensional Ally
by monkey of the flame
Summary: Ok i suck at summaries, but here goes nothing. A man wandering the elemental countries known simply as the Rurouni enter Konoha witnessing the Mizuki incendent. and starts to explorer a new side to this once cold killer. on haitus open for adoption
1. The Rurouni

Dimension Ally.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 1 The Rurouni

if you don't know what happens to get Our young hero where he is read the bloody manga or look up the 1st episode on youtube.

We find our young hero sitting down with a large scroll on his back breathing hard. as a young man with brown hair and a scar a cross his nose wearing a chunin vest and a Konoha headband jumped down from a tree. "Sensei I found you" Naruto yelled. "no you Baka I found you.⌠ Iruka yelled

"well now that your here I can show you the jutsu I learned and you can let me pass." Naruto shouted

"where did you get that idea Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I mastered one of the jutsus from this scroll." Naruto answered

Suddenly Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way of kunai impaling Iruka while pinning him to the shed and suddenly Mizuki appeared standing in the tree.

"Naruto take the scroll and run. Mizuki has tricked you so he could steal it and betray the village." Iruka yelled

"Naruto, do you want to know why the entire village hates you including Iruka?" Mizuki shouted.

"No, Mizuki that's forbidden to talk about." Iruka yelled

"Shut up you fucked up Baka. Do you think I care about that damn law anymore. Naruto the reason the entire village, including Iruka and the hokage, hate you is because you are the nine-tailed Fox." Mizuki yelled

"Interesting" stated a man with short black hair, 1 green eye and 1 brown eye, wearing a head band with the kenji of Hitokiri writen in crimson, on it black cloak with a golden dragon and a crimson lion design on it, carrying a katana and a wakizashi on his left hip. while he was leaning against the tree mizuki was standing on. "However I don't sense enough demonic chakra for him to be the fox. possible a container but nothing more." the man said with annoyance etched in every word.

"what would you know. you weren't here 12 years ago when he attacked." Mizuki shouted.

"So" the unknown man said. "I didn't need to be I know what my kinds charka feels like." the man stated as he pushed off the tree and drew his katana with such speed that no one noticed it till the tree started to fall. "now mizuki-teme if I'm correct the punishment for betraying ones village is death. I just have one question for you who were you going to give the scroll to?" he said with no real emotion detectible in his voice.

"Burn in Hell" Mizuki yelled "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" as he shoot fire balls at the man.

"I'm sure I will, but you won't be the one to send me there" the unknown man said while he evaded the fire balls. while evading the fireballs the kanji for rurouni became visible from behind his cloak. "I'll see you in hell! HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU KUZU-RYUSEN!" he shouted as he stroke all nine sword striking locations killing mizuki. "well that was a waste of time." he says as he looks down on the corpse of Mizuki. "Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nate Also known as The Rurouni. Now that is taken care of, I believe young Naruto-kun has something to show you Iruka-san. Nate said.

"oh yeah, Iruka-sensei watch. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said as 9 solid shadow clones appeared. "Is it good enough to Pass Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I think learning a jonin level technique is a fine make up test." Iruka said as Naruto grabbed him in a bear hug.

Nate smirked as he said " while this is a touching scene and all I think I'm going to head to Hokage-san and talk to him about getting my official ninja license and find a place to stay till i get a house." as he turned to head towards the hokage tower an Anbu squad suddenly surrounded Nate.

the Anbu with an Inu mask spoke. "Rurouni-san please come with us peacefully. Tora Neko take care of the traitor's corpse." "Hai" both Tora and Neko replied. "Iruka-san and Naruto-san please accompany us to the hokage as well."

Nate just shrugged his shoulders and started to follow Inu. As did Iruka and Naruto.

At the Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama, Here are Naruto-san, Iruka-san, and The Rurouni." Inu said

"Hello Naruto-Kun, Iruka-kun, Rurouni-san." the aged hokage said

"Hi Ji-chan." Naruto said with that foxy grin of his. as Nate just smirked.

"hello Hokage-sama" Iruka said

"A Pleasure Kage-san." Nate said "but please call me Nate instead of Rurouni"

"Very well but call me either hokage or Sarutobi" the Hokage replied.

"Any Preference?" Nate asked.

"yes, Sarutobi however I'm sure the council would start bitching and moaning if the infamous Rurouni started calling me that." the aged hokage smirked

"Well they can bite my fleshy white ass for all i care." Nate said. "they have no power over the military strength of the village. That's your department." Nate continues "that is also why i am have come to this village. I wish to join Konoha as a ninja." Nate finished.

The aged Hokage blinked for several seconds. 'the Rurouni wishes to end his wandering and settle here. He could greatly increase our military power.' the hokage thought. "And what do you offer the village?" he finally asked.

"Well, I'm willing to train Naruto to control his demonic chakra as well as teach him a few demonic jutsus. Beyond that my skills primarily lie in my kekkei Genkai, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and seals. my secondary skills lie in genjutsu, assassination, and elemental control. Nate replied

"ok, I'm going to give you the rank of Jounin under probation for 6 months also you are assigned to train Naruto after his team trainings and missions." the hokage said looked over to Naruto and iruka. "Iruka and Naruto you may leave now." said the hokage. he watched them as the said their goodbyes and left the room. "ok now i want you to start telling me about your Kekkei Genkai. what is it called and what does it do?" the aged hokage asked.

End Chapter

this is my first fic so please give constructive feed back. so i can improve on it. also if you don't mind giveing me names of jutsus (japanese with english translation or if dont' know the translation send description.)

translaions

Kage bunshin no jutsu: shadow clone

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu: Fire Element, Phoenix Fire Technique

HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU KUZU-RYUSEN: Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style Nine-headed Dragon Strike

Genjutsu: A technique that causes illusion or other mental effects.

Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline traits

Ninjutsu: A wide range of techniques. It could be described as any jutsu performed that is not taijutsu or genjutsu

kenjutsu: sword techniques.

-Kun: Suffix used as respect or with affection, to induce a certain familiarity

sensei: master or teacher


	2. Meeting Cell 7

Dimensional ally chapter 2 Meeting cell 7

"Well Sarutobi-kun, my kekkai genkai is known as Onigan. It is a dojutsu with 3 stages. Stage one is always active once awoken. Stage one or closed make it impossible to copy our jutsus so the Sharingan is useless for stealing our jutsus. Stage two or open, opens the eye on our foreheads, and enhances our perception, speed, and strength as well as allows us to copy only Katon and darkness jutsu or a combination of the two. And finally stage three it open an eye on the top, back, left and right of our head. each stage special is still in play at the next stage so stage 3 still has stage 1 and 2's abilities and stage 2 still has stage 1's ability. Also even 2 Onigan users could not copy each other's jutsus which in turn family jutsu's must be learned with hard work." Nate Explained.

"Well your kekkai genkai will be a valuable asset for the village." Sarutobi said "and what demon do you have sealed in you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well to begin with his name is arronox. He is a dimensional demon, meaning he is not native to this dimension. Nate said 'Than again he wasn't native to mine either' He thought to himself. "If I were to wager a guess I would say he is on par with kyuubi." Nate continued.

"What kind of things will you be teaching Naruto exactly?" Asked Sarutobi with concern barely noticeable in his voice.

"Well as I already said I will teach him to use demonic chakra and some demonic jutsus, beyond that I will teach him chakra control for both chakras, kenjutsu, a little ninjutsu mostly darkness and Katon maybe a mixture of the two, some minor seals and depending how he takes to that more advanced ones, and his elemental affinity." Nate said

"How powerful are these demonic jutsus you are talking about." Sarutobi asked.

"Well depends on how you look at it. You see in the demon world these jutsus are probably d class but in ours they would likely be considered b class." Nate explained. "However I won't teach him those jutsus in the village. Wouldn't want some ignorant fuck up of a villager to see him using them yet now would we." Nate said with a bit of a smirk.

"No we wouldn't." Sarutobi chuckled "however how often do you plan to take him out of the village to teach him those jutsu." Sarutobi asked.

"I was thinking every weekend when he wouldn't have team training or missions." Nate said

"Very well. I'm sure Naruto and anyone you may decide to train will become great shinobi under your tutelage. Naruto will get his team in a week so if you want you can start training him tomorrow. If there is nothing else Nathan-san you are dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"Very well good day Sarutobi-kun." he said as he shunshined away.

'Great another shinobi that won't show me the respect and that's 2 in one day. I'm getting to old for this.'

/One Week Later\\\\

In the classroom. The new genin are talking amongst them self with few exceptions, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino and surprisingly Naruto. after a week of training Naruto has realized that sakura's a pink haired whore of a banshee, and not worth the time of day, that sasuke isn't a rival just some spoiled brat with a large ass mace stuck up his ass, to always be aware of your surrounding and ready to defend at any point, and finally to use chakra pulses to sense any genjutsu or new arrivals and the movements of those around him. Iruka finally entered the room and calmly asked everyone to calm down and listen. No reaction by the new genins. Finally he used the infamous Big-headed no jutsu "EVERYONE SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION." Iruka shouted. Iruka start a long drawn out speech about being new shinobi and how it's an honor and all that crap. "And now the teams are" Iruka starts going though the teams 1-6. "Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" sakura hit's her head into the table looking depressed. "And Uchiha sasuke." Iruka finished and Naruto muttered "Oh fuck I get a banshee and a spoiled brat." Sasuke overheard him and just glared at Naruto.

At the same time as Naruto's comment Sakura jumped for joy. "Ha Ha Take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all. I'm with Sasuke-kun." sakura yelled.

"Oh shut up forehead. The Uchiha is just a spoiled brat with a tragic past." Ino replied in annoyance. "I have my eyes on a much more desevering man now." as she glances between Sasuke and Sakura. "So you can have the Uchiha." she finished

"Girls May we continue?" Iruka asked

"Sorry" both females said.

"Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, InuzukaKiba, and Aburame shino. Team 9 is still in circulation this year. And finally team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka said. "Ok everyone go to lunch and come back here by 3pm to meet your new senseis. Oh and Naruto please stay behind for a couple mins after everyone leaves." Iruka said than everyone started to leave until it was just iruka and Naruto.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Naruto said

"So you finally got over your little crush on Sakura huh?" Iruka said.

"Yes, after I saw what training like a real shinobi is like there is no way I would want to waste my time on a women that only pays attention to her looks and doesn't take the time to train unless she was a civilian of course than it would be understandable. Plus she screams like a fucking banshee." Naruto answered.

"I also see you have picked up some of Nate-sans habits of swearing and being brutally honest." Iruka said a little disappointed.

"Yea it slips out occasiasionly. But I'm still not as bad as Nate-Sensei. Though he has told me that I'll end up swearing like a sailor and have the patience of a Buddhist priest." Naruto replied. "Though I try not to swear in front of children and if you want I can try not to swear in front of you but no promises." Naruto finished with a fox like grin.

"Please do try though I'm sure you would have ended up with your own way to deal with this life like everyone else does. I'm sure Nate-san just uses swearing as a way to deal with his life." Iruka said

"Nah, Nate-Sensei doesn't swear to deal he just swears. He trains and meditates to deal with this life he leads. Which he is teaching me to do" Naruto said with some pride in his voice.

"OK. Anyway you can go get lunch now maybe later we'll go get some ramen together ill stop by your training grounds and see if Nate-san o.k. it." Iruka said.

"That would be great seeing you later sensei." Naruto yelled as he left.

'That boy will be just fine I'm sure.' Iruka thought

/3PM\\\\\

The new genin all seated waiting for their new senseis to appear. Finally 2 people came into the room. First was a woman with black hair and Red eyes and followed by a man with black hair and a beard smoking a cigarette. "Team 8 follow Me." the women said "team 10 your with me" the man said. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and choji got up and left the room following their instructors.

/3 Hours Later\\\\\

"Where is this teme" Naruto shouted. As he got up and set an eraser in the door.

"What are you doing Naruto" sakura screeched.

"Killing time oh banshee-san." Naruto replied

"What did you call me Naruto!!" the banshee screeched.

"You heard me banshee-san." Naruto said sending out enough killer intent to shut her up.

Suddenly the door opened and the eraser hit a man with silver hair a mask covering his lower face, his headband covering his left eye and every straight mans, and bi-curous females, favorite little orange book in hand.

"Based on my first impression of you. I'd have to say..." he pauses for effect "I hate you" he finished

"Whatever Hatake-sensei" Naruto said chuckling

"HMMMM" Hatake said "have we met before blondie"

"Nope, my other sensei told me about your late ass" Naruto replied annoyed at his nickname.

"Ok. Anyway meet me on the roof." Hatake shunshined out. And the three genin walked up to the roof.

When they get up to the roof. Hatake said "ok, now I would like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Hatake said.

"Why don't you go first sensei since you're a complete stranger to us." sakura said

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person that doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes. My dreams of the future are none of your business, but anyway I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said "Now you Blondie"

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "First off my name is Uzumaki Naruto not Blondie you fucked up scarecrow. My likes are the few friends I have, my brother by burden Nate-sensei, and ramen. My dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them, traitors, Kunoichi that care more about their looks than training," glares at sakura "the immense ignorance of most of the village adults, and those that think that the rurouni is a blood thirsty monster." Naruto said

"How can he not be my mom told me he killed 1000 iwa Nin without even the slightest bit of guilt from taking those lives." sakura yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM YOU BANSHEE! NEVER INSULT HIM AGAIN. First off he is a shinobi of Konoha now, and second off he is a kind soul that only killed to survive and protect the innocent." Naruto said glaring at sakura while emitting low level killer intent waves.

"S S S Sorry." Sakura stuttered.

"..." sasuke said 'how is the dobe doing that' sasuke thought

"Ok Naruto enough of the killer intent." Kakashi said undisturbed by the killer intent waves. "She did apologize. And sakura Naruto is right the rurouni is a good guy just powerful and blunt with his words. But he protects those he can but will not hesitate in battle like any good shinobi would." Kakashi said. "Now continue Naruto" Kakashi said

"Alright well my hobbies are training, trying new ramen, learning to control my burden, and listening to Nate-sensei's stories of his time before he came to Konoha. My dream is to become Nate-sensei's equal in kenjutsu and become the greatest Hokage the village ever had." Naruto said with a smirk on his lips.

'Alright intersecting defiantly has some potential' Kakashi thought

'How did Naruto become so scary so quickly' Sakura thought

'Dobe is still inferior to me I'm an Uchiha. Though if this rurouni made him this much better just imagine how much quicker I could kill Itachi.' sasuke thought

"Ok you brooder your next." Kakashi said

"... My name Uchiha sasuke. I don't have likes, I hate many things, hobbies are irrelevent, I have no dream just ambition to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." sasuke said the last part with venom in his voice

'Predictable' Kakashi thought

'Pathetic' a hidden figure thought

'Wonder how he plans to do that if he's gay' Naruto thought

'Sasuke-kun is so cool. Can't wait to help him restore his clan' the banshee thought while blushing

"And finally the young lady" Kakashi said

"What young lady, Kakashi-sensei? All I see is me, you, emo-san, and banshee-san." Naruto said

"Why you!!"Sakura screeched

"That wasn't very nice Naruto-san." Kakashi said 'funny and true' he thought with a smirk hidden behind his mask

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei" Naruto half assed.

"Anyway go ahead Sakura" Kakashi said

"Alright. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like" looks over to sasuke and blushes "My dream is to" looks at sasuke and blushes deeper "I hate Naruto, Ino-pig, and anyone who insults sasuke-kun. My hobbies are looks over at sasuke and blushes yet again.

'She should quite being a shinobi now' Naruto thought

'Fan girl figures' Kakashi thought

'She'll only hold me back from my ambitions' sasuke thought

"Girl you should get your priorities checked otherwise you'll end up an enemies play thing." Nate said with annoyance evident in his voice

"Nate-san what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"Looking for my student. That you held up because of your tardiness. That will someday bite you on the ass. Nate said with an even tone

"Anyway we are almost done here than you can have him." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow will be the real genin test" Kakashi continued

"WHAT! I thought that we were already genin." the banshee screeched (AN. if you haven't noticed yet I don't care for Sakura damn Uchiha whore)

"No, that test was only to see who has potential to become a productive shinobi. Though I got to wonder how you made it" Nate said posing as the thinker. Sakura took an instant dislike of our young hero's second sensei. "And Kakashi-san please tries to be on time for your training and missions while you have my student. I hate to wait needlessly." Nate Said

"You say something" Kakashi said

"Kakashi I'm only going to warn you one time not to do that again unless your serous otherwise your book will meet a couple of my jutsus so you can watch it burn for a very long time while your secured and forced to watch." Nate said with a smirk when he saw Kakashi wide eye.

"Ok. Tomorrow will be a survival training I advise you don't eat breakfast you'll just end up throwing it up." Kakashi said

"If you're done may I take my student now?" Nate asked

"Yes we're done everyone meet at training area 7 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he shunshined away

"Come on Naruto we have some training to do." Nate said as he started to walk away with Naruto in tow.

"Sasuke now that their all gone do you want to go on a date?" sakura asked

"No" sasuke said as he walked home.

/end chapter\\\

Too lazy to do translations right now ill add them later probably next chapter.

if you see any typos please notify me so i can repair them. thanks


	3. Training and the survival exercise

Dimensional Ally Chapter 3

I still don't own Naruto, Kenshin, or any other anime or manga or anything of true value sadly

"Speech"

"**Demon speech"**

"_Talking to demon"_

'Thought'

'**Demon thought'**

/time change or end chapter\\\

&who's dreamscape&

"Naruto today we will be working on some chakra control exercises since Hatake-san killed 3hrs of our training that is all we will work on tonight though we probably would have anyway." Nate said

"Yes sensei. How do we start?" Naruto asked

"We start with climbing trees" Nate said as he pointed up a tree he was leaning on.

"How is that going to help sensei? I can climb trees without chakra so how is this a chakra control exercise?" Naruto asked

"It's not what you're doing Naruto it's how you do it. For this exercise all you can use is chakra and your feet." Nate said as he started to focus chakra to his feet and walk up the tree. "See what I mean Naruto." Nate finished

"How is that possible" said a feminine voice

"Konbanwa Ino-san" Nate said

"Konbanwa Ino-Chan" Naruto said

"Konbanwa Nate-san, Naruto-kun" Ino said

"To answer your question it's a chakra control exercise. It'll makes it easier to control your chakra and do jutsus that require chakra" Nate said "you're welcome to join us as long as you're here to improve your skills and not get with the Uchiha" Nate offered.

"Arigato Nate-Sensei" Ino said with a large smile on her face 'more time with Naruto-Kun.' She thought.

"You're welcome Ino-san" Nate said 'it will be good for Naruto to have a training partner around his age instead of a Kage bunshin all the time.' Nate thought. "Ok now I will explain this exercise pretty basic all you need to do is put the right amount of chakra to your feet and walk or run up the tree." Nate explained. "Now both of you try and use a kunai to mark your progress." Nate said while sitting on a branch about half way up the tree.

"Hai sensei" both genin shouted.

As Naruto started running he added too much chakra rocketing himself away from the tree after one step.

'Ouch' Nate thought

As Ino was running up the tree she made it about ¾ of the way up the tree before sitting down on a branch.

"Good job Ino it looks like you got the hang of this one pretty quickly. Though that may be because you had spent too much time chasing after the Uchiha and not enough time training so your chakra levels are lower than Naruto who put far too much chakra into his feet and shot off." Nate said. "Ino keep running up and down that tree and rest when you feel tired it will help you build your chakra reserves, and Naruto keep trying it will help you learn many more advanced jutsu later on." Nate said

"Alright sensei" Naruto said as he tried again this time going a few steps before losing cohesion and falling on his ass. "Damn it that hurt." Naruto yelled

"Naruto-kun are you alright" Ino said running to his side.

"Yea yea I'm fine Ino-Chan." Naruto standing up with his fox like grin as he starts to try again.

/20mins later\\\\

"How can he keep going when I'm already exhausted" Ino said

"He has a lot more chakra and stamina than you plus when it comes to completing something he is as stubborn as an ox." Nate said

"I wish I hadn't wasted so much time in the academy chasing that childhood crush and not training" Ino said a little dishearten.

"Don't worry Ino-san as long as you keep trying to improve yourself you are always welcome to join me and Naruto-san for training. It would be good to have someone around his age to help him instead of just his ignorant teammates, Hatake-san, and myself. Plus it will help strengthen the village at the same time." Nate said.

"How will that strengthen the village Nate-sensei?" Ino asked

"The stronger the shinobi of a village the stronger the village Ino-san" Nate said

"Oh makes sense now that I think of it." Ino said.

"Anyway if you're ready you should go and run up and down the tree again." Nate said

"Hai" Ino said

/ a few hours later\\\

"Ok you two. Let's call it a night you both should have genin tests to take tomorrow and you don't want to over sleep and miss breakfast tomorrow. Cause breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Nate said.

"But Asuma-sensei said not to eat breakfast in the morning." Ino said

"So did Kakashi-sensei" Naruto added

"Well I would advise still eating a medium breakfast so you have some energy for whatever test they give you. But don't eat too much or you will probably end up hurling. Balance is the name of the game kiddies." Nate said with a smirk "anyway off to your houses and take a shower and go to bed." Nate said.

"Hai Nate-sensei" Naruto and Ino said in unison

"Sayonara you two." Nate said as he shunshined away.

"Sayonara Naruto-kun" Ino said

"Sayonara Ino-Chan" Naruto said before they parted ways Ino gave Naruto a quick hug and ran off home with blush on her face before Naruto had time to react to hug. Now standing there with a large blush and stars in his eyes.

/That night\\\

&Nate's Dreamscape: Dream of before he became known as the rurouni&

"You Fucking Bastards kidnapped my friends my family and my superiors. You better fucking hope whatever God you believe in will show you mercy because I'm not going to give a fucking ounce of it!" Nate yelled as he went into a Battōjutsu stance.

"Like such a weak fuck would ever get the chance to show us mercy. Why don't you wait while I start my fun on this little cutie here and I'll even let you watch." He said as he groped a young woman with long brown hair emerald green eyes.

"You're going wish you didn't do that when I fucking cut of your microscopic dick." Nate yelled as he started running forward his blade still in the sheath. As he got closer he started to draw the blade at low angle in attempt to dismember his enemy's member. He just jumped back just in time just nearly losing his most precious jewels as blood still was drawn from his leg where he got hit.

"You're better than I thought. But still not up to Pa" he stopped while dodging another attack that was followed by a thrust towards his chest but just out of range of any serious damage Nate jumped back preparing himself for a volley of attacks for his enemies.

"Kill him!!" Their leader yelled.

"Yes sir" they all yelled. As they rushed in attacking as all Nate could do was dodge and parry attacks with no opening to counter attack or do any form of offensive attack.

"Nate run while you can forget about us" the women yelled

"He can't Rachel. He would rather die than run away from these bastards as long as they have us he will never run." A tall man said

"What do you mean sir?" a black man wearing a set of ACU's on with the name Wadner on it asked.

"He took a vow to protect the innocent" he looked at the children behind them", his friends" he looked at several young adults surrounding him." His family" he looked at 2 children and a thin tall woman and a shorter large woman, "and the people he respects which includes the men and women in uniform." As he looked at several people in ACU's. "He can't run now that we are in danger."

"I meet Kurakus, before he doesn't seem to be that strong to fight all this it would be wiser to have help." Wadner said

"Normally I would agree." Another woman with shoulder length hair crystal blue eyes and a wedding ring on her finger said. "But Nate was never a fire arm type person or a morning person. But hand him a sword and he can fight like a demon possessed killer." She said

"Plus the fact he groped Rachel's breast just added fuel to the fire of his skills. Unlike normal people that get lost in their emotions he keeps in near complete control. And as Amy said he is a swordsman by nature his skill lie there beyond anything." the tall man said

"AHHHH" They all just stared as they suddenly heard a yell of pain. "The Fucker cut of my dick. Kill him and make it painful." The now dickless leader yelled. The captives could all see that Nate had been able to kill not just a couple of their capturers but he had taken down nearly half of them.

"Wow simply amazing how skilled he truly is the Army truly lost a great soldier when he was injured." Wadner said "To bad he couldn't use a sword instead of a rifle he would be just as useful as some of soldiers that way." Wadner said in awe.

Nate continued to fight as body after body fell to the floor with their blood spraying all over Nate. Until it was finally just Nate and the dickless leader. "I Told you to hope that your God better show you mercy cause now you fucking die!" Nate Yelled as he sheathed his sword and went into a Battōjutsu stance ready to strike and kill the leader. He stood there for a min until suddenly Nate disappeared in a flash and reappeared just behind the dickless leader his sword drawn and blood dripping down the blade as the leader head slid off and his body just collapsed into a heap on the floor. Finally removing both heads of the enemy groups leaders he sheathed his blade and went to start untying the captives. When suddenly an elderly man appeared.

"The shower of blood has fully reawakened the Demon within you, And soon you will be torn from this dimension to go to another where you may have to protect another world from a much greater evil." The elder man said as Nate had finished untying one of the captives who continued to help untie the others.

"Who the Fuck are you and how do you know about that." Nate looked at the man with distrust.

"None of that matters boy. You will soon leave these people you protected forever. I can already see that you are beginning to be torn from this world." The elderly man said as Nate's body started vanishes starting with the legs.

"Nate, No!" Rachel said as she ran up to Nate and pulled him in to a hug. "Don't leave me Nate." She said with tears running down her face.

"I'm Sorry. I don't have a choi." Nate said as he completely disappeared.

&End Dreamscape&

Nate suddenly bolted up. "Damn haven't had that dream in a long time." Nate said as he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. "I wonder how she is doing. If they are all alright or having more issues with the allies of that group I killed." Nate looked down 'I miss her'

'**I'm sorry cub.' Arronox thought**

/6am training ground 7\\\\

"Hey sasuke-san, Sakura-san. You guys eat breakfast this morning?" Naruto asked while carrying a couple extra energy bars Nate had given him a few days previous.

"Of course not. Baka, Kakashi said not to eat or we would throw up." The Banshee shrieked

"He also said it was a survival exercise." Naruto replied

"So, your point is" sakura said

"When we did survival exercises at the academy didn't Iruka-Sensei tell us to have a small meal so we would have the energy for the exercise itself?" Naruto commented "Here you guys eat these this way you have some energy for the exercise." Naruto said handing them both an energy bar. 'This way they don't hold me back from hunger.' He thought to himself

"Umm thanks Naruto." Sakura said

"Yeah thanks Dobe" sasuke said

"You guys know that Kakashi-sensei is notorious for being 2 to 3 hours late, right." Naruto said.

"WHAT!!" Banshee screeched.

"You know this how Dobe. You're the dead last of the year and somehow you suddenly know about a Jounin." Sasuke said with Naruto looking at Sasuke as if he had seen a ghost.

"You spoke a real sentence." Naruto spoke in awe "I thought it was possible but never thought I would see it happen." Naruto said. "Anyway yea Nate-sensei told me a little about the possible jonin senseis that I might get." Naruto answered.

"…." Sasuke said

/2 ½ hours later\\\\

"Ohayo class" Kakashi said

"YOU'RE late" sakura yelled

"Sorry, Got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said

"How can you get lost on a one way road with no side streets" Naruto said.

"Anyway I set this clock to go off at noon. I have 2 bells your challenge is to get one of these bells before the time runs out."Kakashi said "well anyone that fails gets tied to a post."

"Only 2 bells, but there are 3 of us." sakura pointed

"That means that one of you is going to definitely be tied to the post." Kakashi answered "one last thing come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never stand a chance" Kakashi said. "Now begin." With that said all three genin jumped into the woods.

'I need to get one of those bells.' Sasuke thought

'I can't fail or they will send me away from sasuke' Sakura thought

"If what Nate-sensei said is true than teamwork is important for any mission and yet Kakashi-sensei is forcing to work separately." Naruto said to himself. "That's it the objective is to see if we can work together even though we dislike each other." He said

'Well at least one of them understands the meaning of the test' Kakashi thought

Than sasuke went in for a sneak attack. Upon being seen he went into a taijutsu attack after having all his attacks blocked he decided to use a ninjutsu. "Katon, Goukakyuu no _**Jutsu**_" Sasuke said

"That jutsu is beyond the capacity of any novice… His chakra shouldn't have developed enough to perform it." Kakashi said.

As the fire ball cleared up Kakashi had disappeared. "He's gone. Behind me, above , where did he go" sasuke said. As his feet were grabbed "Below" Kakashi said

"Earth style Groundhog Technique decapitation "Kakashi said as he pulled sasuke underground just leaving his head above the ground.

When Kakashi walked away sakura walked by and passed out seeing Sasuke head just above the ground. Than Naruto walked up to them and asked "Need a hand Teme? It's not like any genin would stand a chance against a Jounin at least not alone. I think the real objective is teamwork." Naruto said

"Shut up Dobe. I am an Uchiha I would never need help from a dead last like you." Sasuke yelled.

"Very well feel free to dig yourself out and get beat again by Kakashi-sensei. I tried to help but you are apparently too stupid to see that you aren't a match for him. He's not even taking us seriously otherwise you would be dead already." Naruto said as he started to walk away towards Kakashi's location. 'And they call me an idiot yet the so called genus can't even see a simple truth' Naruto thought

"Dobe wait. Do you have a plan on defeating him if we help." Sasuke said suddenly 'I have to pass this or I won't be able to kill him.' Sasuke thought

'maybe he's not as stupid as I thought' Naruto thought "well if I'm correct the bells are unimportant and just used to distract us form working together so if we just work together on an attack to at least appear we can work together when the time calls for it." Naruto said

"Ok so just work together in an attack." Sasuke said "ok help me out of here and wake the banshee" Sasuke said

"Let's rock and roll" Naruto said

'Looks like he got the emo to work with him so the hard work is out of the way. Guess I won't be reading anymore of my precious book sad.' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly Naruto and sasuke came from both side of Kakashi while sakura came from behind to try to grab the bells like they all planed. When suddenly the bell went off. 'Saved by the bell that time' Kakashi thought. "well thanks to Naruto you all realized the true point of this exercise, but I wonder how long you can keep that up and if it will only work in life or death situations or other situations of grave importance well I guess we will just have to see." Kakashi said as he did his patented eye smile.

/end chapter\\\

Translations

Katon, Goukakyuu no _**Jutsu**_: Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique

Jounin: elite shinobi

Shinobi: Ninja

Battōjutsu: art of drawing the sword (in current terms it would be Iaido)


	4. mission to wave

Dimensional Ally Chapter 4

I still unfortunately don't own any of the animes or manga that I use hell I barely own my own ideas.

/ Last time on Dimensional Ally\\\

Suddenly Naruto and sasuke came from both side of Kakashi while sakura came from behind to try to grab the bells like they all planed. When suddenly the bell went off. 'Saved by the bell that time' Kakashi thought. "well thanks to Naruto you all realized the true point of this exercise, but I wonder how long you can keep that up and if it will only work in life or death situations or other situations of grave importance well I guess we will just have to see." Kakashi said as he did his patented eye smile.

/Now on with the story\\\

"You all pass since you see the point of the exercise with Naruto's help" Kakashi said. "You all see this stone here" he said pointing at the memorial stone. "This stone holds the name of many of our greatest heroes. All of them K.I.A" Kakashi said with a sudden sadness shown in his visible eye.

/ 2 months and to many d rank missions later\\\

Naruto having changed his look from the kill me orange to a black shirt and pants with a katana on his left side "Jiji-san can we please get a better mission. Chasing that demon cat is starting to piss me off and I'm thinking of using one of the jutsu's Nate-sensei taught me on it." Naruto said.

"I have to agree with the dobe if he doesn't kill it I will" sasuke said surprising everyone in the room that he agreed with Naruto.

"Very well, Kakashi do you think they are ready for a C-rank mission?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Very well we have an escort mission for you." Sarutobi said.

"Cool, who are we escorting, a princess, a daimyo or someone else of importance?" Naruto shouted.

"Send Tazuna in." Sarutobi said.

An Old drunk man entered the room. "These are supposed to be my escort there is no way the brats are ninja. **Especially** the black clothed samurai wanna be." Tazuna said

"I'll kill him" Naruto yelled as he started to rush Tazuna with his hands moving to his sword.

"NARUTO" a commanding voice said from behind everyone. "What did I tell you about drawing your sword on the weak and stupid?" Nate said

"Don't kill them unless you are paid to."Naruto said looking down.

"Good, Now I believe that you have a mission to get ready for don't you. Oh and Sarutobi-sama I need to take care of some business in wave mind if I join them." Nate asked

"Very well Nate-san but you will not be getting paid since you had personal business there." Sarutobi said.

"Understood Sarutobi." Nate said

/2 hrs later at the east gate.\\\

Everyone had their equipment ready to go and surprisingly Kakashi was on time.

'Must of thought he needed to be here 2 hours ago.' The genin thought.

"Let's go I want to finish my business with Gato-teme ASAP." Nate said

"What kind of business would you have with him Nate-san?" Kakashi asked

"The fat bastard owes me money and one of my informants told me he was terrorizing wave thought I would kill 2 birds one stone. Get paid and teach him not to rip of the rurouni." Nate said a pissed off look in his eyes and an evil smirk on his face.

"Nate-san and what would be the punishment for trying rip off the rurouni" Sakura asked with a fearful tone in her voice.

"Well the last guy to do that lost a part of his anatomy." Nate said in an even tone. All the guys made an audible gulp.

"What part of his anatomy" sakura asked dumbly.

"I'll let your mother tell you I'm sure she would understand." Nate said laughing "Or Kakashi-san can tell you if he wants" Nate said chuckling

"Her mother can tell her" Kakashi said

Sakura looked annoyed that none of the guys were willing to tell her what Nate meant.

As they continued moving forward Kakashi and Nate saw a puddle on the warm day and recognized it as a genjutsu. Then they looked at each other giving a knowing nod.

As they passed the puddle they got both Kakashi and Nate entangled by their shuriken type whip than they tightened it shredding both of them at the same time. "2 piggy's down." One of the demon bother said. "Next let's take out pinkie" the other said as they rushed the banshee. As they narrowed in on her sasuke throw a shuriken, and kunai pining the chain into a tree. As they released the chain from their gauntlets Naruto was on top of them with his katana drawn ready for the kill with tears of lose and anger in his eyes.

"You took my sensei's lives now I will destroy you." Naruto yelled in a near demonic voice his eyes started to turn crimson. As he started to slash at his opponent "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Sen." He yelled as he cut the demon brother to pieces. "Your next fool" Naruto yelled at the other brother. Suddenly Kakashi jumped down knocking out the last bother.

"Good job you guys. You did a good job at dispatching the demon bothers" Nate said from behind Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto you did well but next times don't use it with Hiten Mitsurugi ok." Nate finished

"I'm sorry sensei I was just so angrily when I thought they killed you." Naruto said.

"It's alright I probably would have done the same in your position. But try not to use them together it'll end up putting too much strain on your body. Just remember that those abilities together could kill you." Nate said suddenly looking suddenly lost in thought.

"What abilities? I only saw him use one." Sakura said

"When you're older we may tell you or if Naruto feels he can trust you with that info, but you are in no way aloud to bother him for that info. And that includes you sasuke-san."Nate replied

"Whatever the dobe doesn't have power I would want." Sasuke replied

"Anyway we know who the demon bothers were after. Tazuna why were the demon bothers after you." Kakashi asked

"Gato" Nate and Tazuna said

"How did you know" Tazuna asked.

"I said before that my informants had info on him. I just never mentioned what kind of info." Nate said. "But one thing is for sure Gato is mine no one will steal my chance to punish him for betraying my contract." Nate said. "But you 4 have a decision to make. Rather to continue on your mission or to return home." Nate finished.

"I say we continue" Naruto said

"I agree with the dobe" Sasuke said

"I'll go." Sakura said 'I can't back out if sasuke want to continue' she thought

"Ok than it is decided but Tazuna you will need to pay the correct payment when the mission is done" Kakashi said

/few hours later they end up at a small lake (yes after the boat ride)\\\

"Everyone duck" Kakashi yelled as he pulled sasuke and sakura. Naruto ducked down and Nate pulled his wakizashi and sheath out to block Zabuza's sword breaking the sheath and cracking the blade in the process.

"Damn it. Do you know how fucking long it's going take me to fix my fucking sword you eyebrow less piece of shit. Nate yelled angrily "throwing your big ass Sword, not thinking of what might get in the way." Nate said while inspecting the total damage to assess if it repairable at all. "You should learn to respect your sword. Damn I don't think I can fix this." Nate said 'should have just evaded it but no I had to think I could block it with the sheath to avoid damaging the blade.' He thought

"And you should learn to dodge big swords instead of block with such a small blade! And here I thought the Rurouni would know better than that" Zabuza replied.

"Zabuza if you value your life I advise leaving now or I will kill you." Nate said with venom in his voice

"To face the Legendary Rurouni is an Honor I have dreamed of fighting you since I heard the rumors of you killing the forces in Iwa. Only a demon is capable of that massacre." Zabuza said

"Your one to speak demon of the bloody mist." Nate replied "Killing off all the potential graduates before even attending the academy in mist." Nate finished. "This should be fun. So shall we go with kenjutsu only or all out? Your call." Nate asked

"Kenjutsu with chakra enhancement and water walking." Zabuza answered.

"Ok and Kakashi." Nate said Kakashi looked at him. "Stay out of this or I will kill you myself. Also keep the genin back." Nate said

"Hai" Kakashi answered.

"Haku don't interfere this is my fight alone." Zabuza said towards the woods

'Hai, Zabuza-sama' a masked figure known as Haku thought

/Nate and Zabuza battle\\\

Nate stands in his Battōjutsu stance, while Zabuza grabs his Zanbatộ and readied it to attack. Then they rush in for the attack. As Nate starts to draw his Katana as Zabuza starts puts Zanbatộ to block the attack. "Damn Block but it looks like your Zanbatộ has a nice creak in it now." Nate said

"Guess you attack was more powerful than I expected." Zabuza said. "Looks like I'm going to have put chakra into the seals so you don't break it." Zabuza said as he started to pour chakra into his Zanbatộ. "Let's have some real fun now" Zabuza shouted.

"Very well, all out." Nate said. "Don't disappoint me." Nate said with sadistic smirk

They both jumped back. Nate resheathed his sword as Zabuza readied himself for attack.

Nate rushes towards Zabuza with God like speed "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji" Nate Yelled. Zabuza steady his Zanbatộ for the block. Being knocked back onto the lake. 'That would have broken my Zanbatộ if not for the seals.' Zabuza thought than charges back at Nate raising his Zanbatộ to do a downward slash. When his Zanbatộ hit the ground a cloud of dust flew around making the others block their vision so the dust wouldn't enter their eyes.

"And the great rurouni dies" Zabuza shouts as the dust starts to clears he suddenly hears laughter.

"You know Zabuza with a weapon like that no matter how strong or fast you are your weapon will never hit me. Your weapon is too large and hence can only attack in a few motions making it far too easy to dodge." Nate said with a chuckle. Then he suddenly rushed at Zabuza hitting him with the hilt of his katana. As Zabuza gasped for air he looked up to see Nate's Katana coming down towards his face. Stopping just a few centimeters from his face. "Next time the blade will cut though your skull I would advise getting up and walking away. If you interfere with my objective again you will die." Nate said.

"Haku we're leaving." Zabuza said in a defeated tone. As he got up and walked away. Suddenly Haku appeared next to Zabuza "Hai Zabuza-sama" Haku said

"Rurouni-san, we will meet again." Zabuza shouted over his shoulder. Nate simply nodded his head at that comment

"Let's continue on to Tazuna-san's home." Nate said.

/few hours later to Tazuna's home\\\

"Welcome home Father "a young women

"Good to be back, tsunami-Chan" Tazuna said

"Father who are these people." She said with a slight blush when she looked at Nate.

"These are the shinobi I hired and one extra." Tazuna said and pointed at Nate when he said the last part.

"Ma'am, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nate." Nate said with a slight nod

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Kakashi said as he pointed to each of the genin as he said their name.

"Well guess I should start heading to finish some business with Gato." Nate said as he turned to walk away.

"What!!" Tsunami Yelled. "What kind of business could you have with that monster?" She screamed.

"He owes me money and needs to be punished for breaking a contract." Nate Said

"You worked for that monster" she yelled again.

"When you're a rurouni you do what you got to. So you can pay for tools" Nate said "and it was some time ago just hasn't been able to catch him since I move around too much to keep up with him." Nate said. "Don't worry I'm not going to work for him he broke the rules of the game and it's going to cost him."Nate said with a grin and continued to walk away.

"Nate-sensei shouldn't you rest. Since you fought with Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Yes I should find a hotel first and rest up. Good night all" Nate said

"Wait I'm sorry for my rudeness you can stay here with us." Tsunami said

"There is no need Tsunami-san. I was not hired to protect your father. So there is no need to have me" Nate said.

"Nate-san you stood up to Zabuza maybe not for me but you did protect me so please do stay." Tazuna said.

"Very well" Nate said. They all went in and sat at the table to talk about the travel

/end chapter\\\

Translation

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji: Dragon Wind up Flash


	5. Training in wave

Dimensional ally Chapter 5 Training and History

still don't own naruto or any other anime.

/Last Time\\\\

"What!!" Tsunami Yelled. "What kind of business could you have with that monster?" She screamed.

"He owes me money and needs to be punished for breaking a contract." Nate Said

"You worked for that monster" she yelled again.

"When you're a rurouni you do what you got to. So you can pay for tools" Nate said "and it was some time ago just hasn't been able to catch him since I move around too much to keep up with him." Nate said. "Don't worry I'm not going to work for him he broke the rules of the game and it's going to cost him."Nate said with a grin and continued to walk away.

"Nate-sensei shouldn't you rest. Since you fought with Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Yes I should find a hotel first and rest up. Good night all" Nate said

"Wait I'm sorry for my rudeness you can stay here with us." Tsunami said

"There is no need Tsunami-san. I was not hired to protect your father. So there is no need to have me" Nate said.

"Nate-san you stood up to Zabuza maybe not for me but you did protect me so please do stay." Tazuna said.

"Very well" Nate said. They all went in and sat at the table to talk about the travel

/on with story\\\\

"Well I guess we should continue with our training Naruto." Nate said

"What are you going to train him in today?" Kakashi asked

"Water walking using it" Nate replied "You should train the other 2 in tree walking till they have a mastery over it." Nate said with an evil grin.

"And how would you define mastery of tree walking" Kakashi asked

"The same way I define mastery of all chakra control exercises. To be able to do it without thinking about it. So it can be used in combat. Often times by running and evading senbons and kunais." Nate said.

"Sounds a little dangerous we could get hurt." Sakura said

"Well guess you got to learn to evade incoming projectiles than." Nate said "anyway me and Naruto are heading out to the ocean to practice." Nate said as he and Naruto walked out.

/On the ocean\\\

"OK, now Naruto switch to kyuubi's Chakra and stay above the water." Nate said

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto said as he started to channel the kyuubi's chakra he started to sink and then rise until he was standing solidly on the water.

"Are you ready to start mastery training." Nate said

"Hai" Naruto said as he jumped back as he prepared for a spar against Nate's Kage bunshin.

"Ready, Begin." Nate yelled as Naruto and KB Nate started to spar taijutsu only.

/ in the woods somewhere\\\

"Ok sasuke, sakura I'm going to teach you to climb trees." Kakashi said

"Why aren't you teaching us to walk on water like Nate-san is teaching the dobe?" Sasuke yelled

"Because Naruto has already learned this exercise to mastery. Since Nate-san has been teaching him to survive in an environment that has enemies everywhere. As I am teaching you to be able to trust your team." Kakashi explained "and before you say anything about that Naruto does need it more than you he truly has to watch his back at all times where you 2 don't so just drop it and learn this quickly and I may teach you water walking when we get back to Konoha and if you both master it today than I will consider teaching you to walk on water." Kakashi finished

"… So show us what we need to do so I can master this exercise." Sasuke said

"Very well" Kakashi said as he started sending chakra to his feet and walking up a tree without use of his hands. "Now you 2 use these kunai to mark your progress. And when you get to the top and have been able to go up and down several times ill start going over mastery with you." Kakashi said as he throws 2 kunais to sasuke and sakura

/ back to the ocean with Nate and Naruto\\\\

"Ok Naruto switch back to your chakra before you start doing some serious damage to your chakra system." Nate said

"HHHai, Sensei." Naruto panted

"Ok let's head in and check on your teammates." Nate said

"Hai sensei." Naruto said

/ back to Kakashi, sasuke and sakura\\\\

"Ok looks like sakura is ready for mastery lessons but to tired to start them and Sasuke is about half up the tree." Kakashi said. "Guess our little Kunoichi has one upped the Uchiha."Kakashi said mocking sasuke.

"Well you should be honest that the only reason that she has finished it so easily and is too tired for the next step is because of her low chakra reserves and the reason sasuke hasn't is because he's an arrogant ass with a bit more chakra then his female counterpart." Nate said while standing on to the bottom of a tree branch next to Naruto.

"True very true." Kakashi said. "So how did water walking go today? Get to mastery or just finish standing on it." Kakashi asked

"Mastery" Nate said

"That exercise most be easier than this one or Naruto has little chakra to make it easier." Sasuke shouted

"Neither you fool. The reason he mastered it so fast is because he has been working on it for several days and has already mastered this simple exercise you're working on. Plus his chakra reserves nearly match Kakashi's. He just doesn't have the control that Kakashi has." Nate Said.

"Yea like I will believe that the dobe has a supply of chakra that Kakashi has." Sasuke said

"Believe what you will fool." Nate said "but I can tell you without a doubt in my mind and I'm sure that Kakashi would agree with this that Naruto has at least twice as much chakra as you and sakura combined. Right Kakashi?" Nate Said

"Pretty close to that. If not more." Kakashi said

"You're kidding, right Kakashi sensei" Sakura said almost pleading

"No I'm serious." Kakashi said

"How can the dobe have so much more chakra than me an Uchiha?" Sasuke yelled

"That's why. Because you think you deserve everything in the world when you have done nothing to earn it. You think your name will win battles for you. If you do than I advise you never leave the village again because all your name will do for you is get you killed otherwise. Your family was powerful not only because of your eyes but because they still trained. Not as much as they should have but they did." Nate said. "A shinobi that thinks everything should be handed to them is a risk to the village, to the mission, to the team, and to themselves. A shinobi must always train hard and never expect anything to be handed to them. Hard work is the path to true strength and from what I have heard about Itachi he was great worker putting himself in training. Not expecting himself to anything to be handed to while stuff was he still trained as if it wouldn't be. And for that he has my respect." Nate finished

"How can you respect that man he killed my family. He's a monster." Sasuke yelled

"True but I only respect him as a shinobi as a man he's detestable. He knows what it takes to become powerful while you don't have a fucking clue. At the rate you train and how much effort you put in your weak ass training you will get innocent people killed that should have been preventable you will start failing higher rank missions and probably end up dead. With your current training you will never equal Itachi." Nate said "My advice for you Uchiha is to focus on recreating your clan and train hard otherwise your clan will die off with you."Nate said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"You think you're so great, but your power comes from a kekei genkai." Sakura said in Sasuke's defense

"You haven't even seen me use it while I have mastered my kekei genkai I only use level one that stops my jutsus form being copied. And I have no choice about that. My power is my own I worked hard to get to where I am and the only time I use any of my special powers is if I'm in real danger. So don't dare compare me to one of those "oh I have a fucking kekei genkai I'll use it as soon as a fight starts" weaklings." Nate said with more than a little annoyance evident in his voice.

"Nate-san is correct if you start relying on others to give you power you will only become weaker." Kakashi said "anyway we should go back to Tazuna's house and get some dinner and then you can continue after dinner." Kakashi said.

/the next day/

Near dinner time sasuke returns from the exercise and Naruto returns from mastering a new demonic jutsu.

"Sensei I finished learning Ho Oni no jutsu" Naruto said with a grin looking very beat up.

"Good, show it to me after dinner." Nate said.

"You two can start protecting Tazuna-san." Kakashi said

"Hai, sensei" Naruto and sasuke said.

"Whew!.. Well, I'm dirty, sweaty, and real worn out from all the work on the bridge today… But construction on the bridge is almost complete." Tazuna said

"Father you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourselves to death." Tsunami said

Inari glares at Naruto. Then tears start to fall from his eyes as he remembers his father.

"Why. Why." Inari said

"What's wrong." Naruto asked

"Why do you wear yourself out trying?! No matter how hard you try you will never be a match for Gato's thugs! You act cool and you talk tough… but big strong guys like that are always too much for people that are weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!!

Everyone but Naruto and Nate look shocked.

"Shut up. I'm not you and I'm not going to lose!"

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town! And you don't know a thing about me. You're always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Inari yelled

"Your right I don't know a damn thing about your pitiful life. I don't know what it's like to have a mother that loves me I don't know what it's like to have a loving grandfather, I don't know what it's like to not have a home that hates me and has tried to kill me. But you don't know a damn thing about me. The only person in my village that didn't hate me until I was 10 was the hokage, Ayame, and her father. So don't tell me I don't know what suffering is or loneliness. I have faced a life that is 100 of times worse than you and I still know there are people that have it worse than me and you don't see me crying about my sorry life I just try and improve myself you coward!" Naruto yelled with small amounts of killer intent flowing out. As he got up and went back out and Inari ran to his room.

"Nate-san you going after him?" Kakashi asked.

"No. he's strong enough to survive this. He has survived much worse conditions than this." Nate said as he started to walk to the deck.

"hello Inari may I join you?" Nate asked.

"Sure" Inari said "is what he said true."

"Well, truth is told I would say that his life is probably a lot worse then he told you. But if he really went into it he would be giving out secrets that he is not ready to reveal to everyone. But one thing I can tell you is that his problems are not his fault in fact it's mostly just the ignorance and fear of the villagers." Nate said

"Then how can he keep on smiling like that" Inari asked

"Because he is strong, like your father was." Nate said "He also has his dreams that he continues to reach for which gives him more reason to keep on pushing forward." Nate finished

"Dreams? How can that keep someone smiling like that?" Inari asked

"Dreams give us hope for the future. Some dreams may be unattainable but we still strive for them." Nate said sounding much older than he is.

"What about your dreams Nate-san." Inari asked curiosity clearly evident

"My dreams are simply that dreams, I can never accomplish them since. I lost all my connections to that dream so. So the only thing I fight for is too protect those that I can with all that I am including but not limited to my life." Nate said

"Why would willingly give your life to protect others?" Inari asked

"It is who I am and my path is one that is full of danger and full of death. I cannot do more than I can but I will never give less." Nate said. "Someday you may understand that hopefully you won't ever need to lose another loved one to understand." Nate said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well you should head in to get some rest." Nate said.

"Ok I guess." Inari said

/few hours later when Naruto returns\\\

"Blow some shit up Naruto" Nate said from the kitchen

"Hai sensei. Used ho Oni no jutsu for a while now I'm feel a little better." Naruto said

"Very well tomorrow I want you to get some sleep. I'm going to deal with my business tomorrow and kill Gato for fucking with my contract." Nate said. "Just train with Kakashi or protect Tazuna tomorrow or whatever Kakashi has you do." Nate finished as he and Naruto headed to their assigned sleeping areas.

"Night" they both said.

/end chapter\\\

Ho Oni no jutsu fire demon technique. Demonic jutsu that creates a temporary fire demon that blows up on contact with a target.


	6. The bridge and a reunion

Chapter 6 the battle for the bridge

Still don't own any anime companies if you haven't figured it out I'm broke and will likely be to broke to ever buy a company

/Last time On Dimensional Ally\\\\

"Blow some shit up Naruto" Nate said from the kitchen

"Hai sensei. Used ho Oni no jutsu for a while now I'm feel a little better." Naruto said

"Very well tomorrow I want you to get some sleep. I'm going to deal with my business tomorrow and kill Gato for fucking with my contract." Nate said. "Just train with Kakashi or protect Tazuna tomorrow or whatever Kakashi has you do." Nate finished as he and Naruto headed to their assigned sleeping areas.

"Night" they both said.

/Today on Dimensionally\\\

"Damn tomorrow is going to be hard I can already sense a powerful chakra in the area." Nate said

"**Cub there is something you must know about this chakra you feel" **Arronox said

"What is it hairball?" Nate asked

"**It is the signature of another of my kind sealed in a human. You won't want to fight that human to the death but I don't know if she will stop from killing you, cub." **Arronox said **"you have meet her before but this time you may hesitate to strike. And I will not stop you this time it will be your call to fight or not" **Arronox said

"Who is she?" Nate asked

No response from Arronox

"Damn it fur ball who is she?" Nate yelled

Still no response

'damn it who is she' Nate thought to himself.

/the next morning\\\\

"I think I will be joining you to the bridge today." Nate said

"why Nate-san" Kakashi asked

"I have a feeling my target will be there today and if he isn't I'm sure my target isn't far from the bridge anyway." Nate said "I'm going to leave a kage bunshin here just incase I have a bad feeling about what the pig might do." Nate finished as they all started to the bridge

/ at the bridge\\\

"what the hell happened here?!" Tazuna shouted

"looks like we were right Kakashi he did hire another nuke-nin. Everyone keep your guard up." Nate said

"The infamous Rurouni and the copy nin Kakashi. I see why Zabuza ran now." A femine voice said.

"That voice! It can't be that's not possible!" Nate shouted. "KAI!" nate shouted as he tried to dispel a nonexistent genjutsu. "Nothing" Nate said almost defeated. "P p please state your name young woman." Nate said 'please don't be her' nate thought

"well since you asked so nicely I think I'll tell you ." she said as she walked out she had shoulder length brown hair, emerald green eyes, wearing a tight dark green shirt and tight black pants completely showing her figure carrying 2 katana one with a dragon head design for the hilt and the other pure black. A smirk at seeing nate's eyes go wide. "Jamie Curast of the dragon blade" she said with pride.

"so you took her name huh" Nate said "I don't know who you really are but don't dare disrespect the name of my love!!" Nate shouted.

'his love?' she thought. "I gave my name with only one change since I never married but took my loves name so who are you? I know the rurouni but what is your real name." she yelled 'I will know right away if he is lieing' she thought activating her Onigan (AN… Onigan is a kekei genkai formed when a dimensional demon is sealed in a human and then becomes a normal kekei genkai that will pass on like any other kekei genkai) stage 2.

"My name is Nathaniel Curast the rurouni and container of Arronox" Nate said with an even tone.

"You lie" she yelled as she charged him with her dragon blade. "don't you dare try and say that you are nate his eyes never held such strength and anger." She continued to attack as nate could only dodge.

"Damn it" nate said as he noticed tears coming from all 3 of her eyes (remember Onigan stage 2 is active) 'she really is Jaime but how.' Nate thought. 'the demon fuck!' nate figured. "Damn it that hurts. I guess maybe a henge of what I used to look like will show I am who I claim to be." Nate yelled "Henge" and Nate appeared as he did when they were together.

"Nate" she said in shock. "How?" she asked not realizing the wound she inflected to Nate.

"A dimensional demon named Arronox brought me here." Nate said as he coughed up blood. "could you please remove your blade from my side." Nate said

She pulled the blade out. "Jamie-sensei? You know him?" a young female with shoulder length black hair, light blue eyes, wearing black shirt and pants carrying a katana.

"yes, ill tell you later I have to treat this wound." Jamie replied as she started to use a healing jutsu to tend to Nate's wounds.

"Whore I told you to kill them not heal them." An arrogant voice shouted. A short Fat ugly man surrounded by around 100 mercenaries.

"Gato, I believe you broke our contract and know you must pay."Nate shouted while channeling demonic chakra though his body. "and not only for that will you PAY TODAY. YOU MUST ALSO PAY FOR CALLING HER A WHORE." Nate yelled using his demonic voice. As he started to rush thougth the mercenaries to Gato. He grabbed Gato by the throat "Now if you value your life you will sign this little piece of paper." Nate said while grabbing a scroll and pen. Gato grabbed the pen and without reading the paper signed it. "now you" he points to a mercenary. " sign here to signify he signed it." The mercenary signs it knowing who he is dealing with.

"what did you have me sign anyway rurouni?" the fat pig asked

"Hmmm oh that little paper signed all your possessions over to wave and the money you owed me to myself" Nate said with a smirk "Oh and by the way" Nate said has he released gato and started to walk back to everyone else. " your attack on Tsunami-san and Inari-san has failed and for doing such a despicable act all I got to say to you is BOOM" Nate said as he snapped his finger and Gato suddenly exploded killing him

"What the hell" the mercenaries yelled "You killed our meal ticket" they shouted as the readied there weapons.

"Do you really want to fuck with me?" Nate Said "Cause if you do let me remind you all who I am and why I'm feared." Nate said while sending out small amount of killer intent. "I AM THE RUROUNI, the man that destroyed over 1000 Iwa shinobi do you really think you weak mercenaries, even stand a chance when jonin and chunin couldn't stop me. If you still think you can take me than attack me now" Nate said as he readied himself for the dumber of the mercenaries to attack. Than Kakashi stepped forward and used the Kage bunshin.

"If you attack him you will be going against more than just him. You'll have us to deal with as well." All the Kakashi clones said.

"and don't forget us" Naruto shouted as he summoned shadow clones

"Fuck we're out of here." The mercenaries yelled as the turned to the boat and high tailed it out of there.

"Well that was easy. Guess we should start healing all the injured workers." Nate said

"their not injured just under a genjutsu." Jamie said.

"Ok than guess you got to release the genjutsu, Jaime-chan" Nate said with a slight smile

"I can't" Jamie said. "only Emi can her genjutsus are far beyond me." Jamie finished as she pointed to her apprentice. "Emi release the genjutsu now." Jamie said.

"Hai, Kai" Emi said as she released the genjutsu.

"Okay, why don't I give the workers a hand here." Nate said "Kage bunshin." Then 40 clones of Nate appeared. "Tazuna just tell them what to do and they will comply to help get the bridge done a little faster." Nate said.

"Well if Nate-san/sensei is helping here are a few more" Kakashi and Naruto said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" as another 80 clones appeared 40 Naruto and 40 Kakashi.

"thank you all so much" Tazuna said with tears running down his face.

/a week later\\\

"Thank you all for helping us finish the bridge it looks great." Tazuna said.

"No problem" Kakashi said

"Tazuna, catch" Nate said as he tossed Tazuna a scroll

"What's this?" Tazuna said

"Read" Nate said as he turned around and started to walk away and Tazuna started to read the scroll.

"Sensei, wait up" Naruto said as he ran to catch up with everyone

"Jamie-san and Emi-san where are you 2 heading now?" Kakashi asked

"With Nate-Kun" Jamie responded as she grabbed Nate's arm causeing him to blush.

"I will Follow Jamie-Sensei." Emi said as she edged slightly closer to sasuke with no one but Jamie noticing.

"Well guess this report will take longer than expected." Kakashi said "are you both going to join Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." Jamie responded.

"I will follow Jamie-sensei. If she joins so shall I" Emi replied

"well guess we get to have fun talking to Saruboti-san about you 2 joining. So Jamie-Chan, where would you put Young Emi's skill level at" Nate asked

"Mid chunin" Jamie replied

"Halt, Who goes there" said one of the guards.

"Hatake Kakashi and his genin team. returning from a c rank that went to A rank mission." Kakashi said

"Nate and 2 kounochi that wish to join our ranks" Nate said

"very well head to the hokage tower" The guard said

'guess have Anbu follow us makes since with 2 new shinobi' nate thought.

/At the Hokage tower\\\

"Hokage-sama i wish to report the happenings on our last C rank mission that turned A rank." Kakahi started.

"Excuse me" sarutobi asked

"we initially ran into the demon bothers they were dealt with by our genin, they agreed to continue on with the mission running into Zabuza where Nate-san fought him and let him go free. following that we trained the genin to prepare for the possibility of more nuke nins to appear. than when the bridge was nearly complete Jamie-san and her apprentice Emi-san working for Gato put all the workers in a genjutsu. that is when we got there after a brief introduction Jamie-san attacked Nate-san based on a misconception of something they never explained to me. than gato and several mercenaries showed up Nate-san killed gato after having him and a mercenary sign a piece of paper. than we scared off the mercenaries with kage bunshins. and helped repair and finish the bridge" Kakashi said as he reported the mission.

"Is that all Kakashi-san" Sarutobi asked.

"besides both Jamie-san and Emi-san wishing to join the village, Hai." Kakashi said

"Very well you and the genin are dismissed. Nate-san please stay while we go over their entrance to our ranks" Sarutobi said.

"Hai" Nate said

/half hour later\\\\

"ok well Jaime-san you will be given the rank of jounin under a 6 months probation. and Emi-san will be given the rank of chuinin under a 6 months probation. you are all dissmissed." Sarutobi said

"umm where are we going to be staying till we get our own place, Hokage-sama?" Emi asked

"They can stay with me Sarutobi-kun" Nate said with a smirk on his face

"very well" Sarutobi said

/End chapter\\\\

Ok my word is down so my spell check is gone with it so it may take some time before next chapter is ready. unless someone can do the spell check for me. other wise either chapter will become much shorter or have more spelling mistakes. ill try to have next chapter be around the same length as the prevous but that may take me a while unless i can get something to spell check with all my words already saved in it. anyway ill try to have it up within a few weeks but we'll see


	7. Homecomeing and first dates

Dimensional Ally Chapter 7: Homecomeing and first dates

still don't own naruto sad but true.

not sure how well my spelling is so i hope that the spell check on document does well.

/last time on dimensional ally\\\

"Hokage-sama i wish to report the happenings on our last C rank mission that turned A rank." Kakahi started.

"Excuse me" Sarutobi asked

"we initially ran into the demon bothers they were dealt with by our genin, they agreed to continue on with the mission running into Zabuza where Nate-san fought him and let him go free. following that we trained the genin to prepare for the possibility of more nuke nins to appear. than when the bridge was nearly complete Jamie-san and her apprentice Emi-san working for Gato put all the workers in a genjutsu. that is when we got there after a brief introduction Jamie-san attacked Nate-san based on a misconception of something they never explained to me. than gato and several mercenaries showed up Nate-san killed gato after having him and a mercenary sign a piece of paper. than we scared off the mercenaries with kage bunshins. and helped repair and finish the bridge" Kakashi said as he reported the mission.

"Is that all Kakashi-san" Sarutobi asked.

"besides both Jamie-san and Emi-san wishing to join the village, Hai." Kakashi said

"Very well you and the genin are dismissed. Nate-san please stay while we go over their entrance to our ranks" Sarutobi said.

"Hai" Nate said

/half hour later\\\\

"OK well Jaime-san you will be given the rank of jounin under a 6 months probation. and Emi-san will be given the rank of chuinin under a 6 months probation. you are all dismissed." Sarutobi said

"umm where are we going to be staying till we get our own place, Hokage-sama?" Emi asked

"They can stay with me Sarutobi-kun" Nate said with a smirk on his face

"very well" Sarutobi said

/Now on with the story\\\

"Well here we are. my humble little shack in the woods." Nate said pointing to a 2 story house with a rock fence surrounding the house.

"I thought you said it was small, Nate" Jamie stated

"Well compared to a Hyuuga or Uchiha house. It's tiny. but hell it works can have guest for the night and all." Nate said not really thinking much of it.

"You really haven't changed much have you Nate-kun." Jamie said more than asked

"...Well let's head in I'll show you where you two can sleep." Nate said 'of course jamie can always bunk with me' Nate thought with a perverted smile

"Nate what are you thinking!!" Jamie yelled

"Nnnnnothing dear"Nate said startled. 'damn not even married and she still has the power' Nate thought.

"Sure." Jamie said "remember not till we are married, Love" she whispered in his ears

"well i have rooms on both floors pick any you would like." Nate said

"What about your room Nate-san" Emi asked

"Me. well i tend to just crash on the couch in the living room which would be why there a dresser there too." Nate said with a bit of a chuckle "Any way i need to check on a few things so feel free to look around." Nate said

"And where do you think your going?" Jamie asked

"The garden." Nate answered "I'm sure it's fine but i spent a lot of time on it so got to check up on it when ever i get back." Nate said.

"Hey Nate-san welcome back." a voice yelled from the garden.

"Yo Ino-san guess you have been watching my garden while i was gone huh" Nate said. "well thanks. well why don't you come in so i can introduce you to a couple new shinobi of the village." Nate said as Ino walked in. "Well Ino-san this is Jamie-chan and Emi-san. Jamie-chan and Emi-san this is Ino-san. I have been helping with some training." Nate said

"Wait aren't you Naruto-san's sensei?" Emi asked

"yes, i am basically freelance when it comes to who i train. i don't particularly like Uchiha's to stuck up and don't work hard more like hardly work. so i didn't want anything to do with them. Plus the fact i can help Naruto with his training like kakashi is able to help Sasuke." Nate answered "Anyway Ino-san, Naruto should be home why don't you go pay him a visit." nate said as Ino just started to glow with a wide grin.

"I'll go do that Nate-sensei. see ya." Ino said as she left.

"young love." Jaime said

"that obvious is it" Nate replied. "anyway as i said go ahead and look around while i check on my garden." Nate said

/With Naruto\\\\

"well what to do?" Naruto said to himself "Nate-sensei said not to train when we got back. So what can can i do" Naruto said again

"Hey Naruto-Kun."Ino yelled "How are you doing?" Ino asked

"Hey Ino-chan. I'm good just bored." Naruto answered "how about yourself?" Naruto asked

"I'm good" Ino said with a slight blush.

"Hey Ino want to grab a bite to eat?" Naruto asked

"As in a date, Naruto-Kun?" Ino asked.

"umm Sure. If you want to call it that, Ino-chan" Naruto said shyly

"Let's go somewhere nice for dinner like that one resturant Nate-sensei took us after training befor you left on your last mission." Ino said with a smile "than we can go to the somewhere and watch the sunset." she finished.

"Ok. let's go to Porcupines." Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed Ino's hand. they both blushed

/at Porcupines\\\

"Hello Table for 2?" asked a busty burnete waitress with a name tag that read Wendy (Got the name from a wendy's cup)

"yes" Ino and Naruto said

"Please follow me to your table" Wendy said as she grabbed 2 menus and lead them to a booth near the back.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Wendy asked

"Yes I'll have a Tea." Ino said

"and I'll have a Coke" naruto said

/ after dinner (Because im to lazy to make up convo for thier little date)\\\

"Wow the sunset is beautiful from up here." Ino said

"Yea before i meet Nate-sensei this was my only source of comfort." Naruto said

"Naruto. I'm sorry." Ino said staring into Naruto's eyes than suddenly Naruto moved in and kissed Ino. "Naruto" she said

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. I shouldn't have done that" Naruto said has he got up and started to leave.

"Naruto-kun don't leave" Ino said as she grabbed his arm. "I liked it" she said with a blush.

"Ino-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked looking down and away from Ino.

"Naruto-kun. look at me" Ino said

"Hai, Ino-chan" Naruto said as he looked up at Ino. Then she kissed him.

"Is that a good enough answer for you, Naruto-kun" Ino said

"I think i need to hear it again, Ino-chan" Naruto said with a grin and blush

"your encourageable, you know that" Ino said and kissed naruto again with more passion as he returned it.

"uh hmmmm" a voice said behind them "I'm sure Inoichi would love to see this here." the voice continued

"SENSEI" Naruto and Ino Yelled.

"well i think you should take your little girlfriend home before her father starts to hunt you down." Nate said

"Ok Nate-sensei." Naruto said takeing Ino's hand and started to walk her home.

/Outside Ino's house\\\\

"Good-night Ino-hime" Naruto said

"Good-night Naruto-kun" Ino said as she kissed him on the Lips."

"UH HMMMM" a blonde haired man said from the inside the house. "Unhand my daughter, Uzumaki-san" he said

"Daddy?!" Ino yelled "He's my Boyfriend." she said

"Ino go inside. I would like a friendly word with him than" Inoichi said

"Your not going to kill him are you daddy?" Ino asked concerned for Naruto's safety.

"No, hime. I won't kill him. just talk." Inoichi said

"Ok, daddy. Good-night Naruto-kun." Ino said

"Good night Ino-hime" Naruto said

"Ok Uzumaki-san. what are your intentions with my daughter?" Inoichi asked.

"I love her and want to see her happy. that's all." Naruto answered

"At what cost?" Inoichi asked

"My life, my dreams, and my happiness" Naruto said looking Inoichi stright in the eye.

"very good. If you hurt her i will kill you Uzumaki-san." Inoichi said

"please just call me Naruto, Yamanaka-san" Naruto said "and i will try to never hurt her"

He finished.

"Very well Naruto-san. Call me Inoichi and take care of my baby" Inoichi said.

/END CHAPTER\\\\

shorter than i would like but atleast i have it done


	8. sparring and intel

Dimensional Ally ch. 8

Still don't own Naruto sad but true.

/last time on dimensional ally\\\

"No, hime. I won't kill him. Just talk." Inoichi said

"Ok, daddy. Good-night Naruto-kun." Ino said

"Good night Ino-hime" Naruto said

"Ok Uzumaki-san. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Inoichi asked.

"I love her and want to see her happy. That's all." Naruto answered

"At what cost?" Inoichi asked

"My life, my dreams, and my happiness" Naruto said looking Inoichi straight in the eye.

"Very good. That is what I expected to hear from the apprentice of Rurouni-san. Even so if you hurt my baby, I will kill you Uzumaki-san." Inoichi said

"Please just call me Naruto, Yamanaka-san" Naruto said "and I will never intently hurt her"

He finished.

"Very well Naruto-san. Call me Inoichi and take care of my baby" Inoichi said.

/Now on with our story.\\\

'Well that could have been bad' Nate thought as he watched the scene unfold

"Spying on your student Nate-san" Inoichi yelled up to Nate

"Nope just making sure you didn't kill him" Nate replied as he shunshened away

/One month later\\\

"Where are they?" Sakura shouted

"Yo, sorry I'm late. Got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said.

"Fuck, Sorry I'm late a fat ass dog fell down the stairs near my apartment and I had to fucking carry his heavy ass all the way to the vet for an injured fucking leg." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

'Wonder why I never thought of that one' Kakashi thought

"LIER" Banshee shouted.

"Whatever can we start training or missions now Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said

"Nope" Kakashi said with his eye smile

"What why not" Banshee asked

"Fine than I'm heading to train with Nate-sensei" Naruto said as he started to walk

"We aren't finished quite yet Naruto." Kakashi said. "Take the forms fill them out. They have all other info you will need there will be no more team training till after the chunin exams are finished. Good luck." Kakashi said handing them the papers then shunshin out of there.

"Waste of time could have just sent them to our homes" Sasuke said.

"See ya later" Naruto said

/10mins later\\

"Hey Nate-Sensei, we got let out early today since he just gave us the forms for the chunin exam." Naruto said.

"We are sparing today stretch out before we start." Nate said as Naruto started to stretch 'well this will defiantly be a interesting event' Nate thought sensing 3 familiar chakra signatures

"I'm ready sensei" Naruto said getting into a fighting position.

"Ok, Naruto today we go all out with exception of no D-jutsus. Understand." Nate said with a confirmation nod from Naruto "Very well let's begin" Nate said as he rushed in with his sword ready to draw. As the battle begins the first of the 3 chakra signatures appeared to watch the fight. While Nate was beginning to draw his blade Naruto started to jump back to evade the blade getting cut across the chest with a small amount of blood appeared before the kyuubi healed it. And after the evade Naruto struck back drawing his blade to strike Nate. Nate kicked the bottom of his sheath and blocked Naruto's strike.

"Amazing" the 2nd chakra signature said

"Yes it is Ino-Chan" Sarutobi said

Nate jumped back and readied another strike. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San" Nate yelled as he blasted his sword across the ground shooting stones at Naruto. \

"FUCK" Naruto yelled as the stones hit him. Naruto fell to the ground.

'Damn that had to hurt' the 3rd chakra signature thought

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said

"He'll be fine" Sarutobi said "He's strong" he said 'I hope' he thought as the rest of the rookie 9 and team gai

"Stand up, Naruto!" Nate shouted

"I'm up I'm up. Just getting started." Naruto said as he charged at Nate. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Sou Sen" Naruto shouted as he struck Nate with a multitude of slashes.

"Damn that hurt" Nate said as he sheathed his sword and removed the sheath from his obi and while his cuts visibly started to heal as readied himself in a Battōjutsu stance unfamiliar to Naruto and not thinking Naruto rushed in to strike Nate. As Naruto got closer to striking Nate. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Ryu Sen" Nate yelled as Naruto dodged the initial strike but failed to dodge the sheath hitting him in the ribs knocking the breath out of him. Nate went down and put his blade to Naruto's neck. "Match" he said.

"Damn and all those people saw me lose" Naruto said as Sarutobi, Ino and Jamie walked up to Naruto and Nate.

"You did well Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said

"Yeah that was amazing. You actually wounded Sensei." Ino shouted while grabbing him into a big hug.

'where'd the dobe get so much power. I need it more then he does' Sasuke thought

'not as impressive as Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought

'Wish i taught him to fight like that' Kakashi thought sadly

'Wow naruto-kun is amazing' Hinata thought

'scary' kiba thought

'Impressive improvement' shino thought

'amazing skill' kurenai thought

'these are good chips' Chouji thought

'troublesome' shikamaru

'If he adds wind to that blade he would be unstopable' Asuma thought

'Still fated to be a loser' Neji thought

'wonder if i can get either of them to teach me that style' a drooling tenten thought

'Very youthful exohbition.' Lee thought

'It is most youthful of rurouni-san to teach young naruto-kun' gai thought

"Yeah but Nate-kun didn't go all out against Naruto-san, Ino-san." Jamie said "However considering how well you used those techniques I would say you will continue you to grow into a fine young man and a great shinobi." she continued

"Umm, thanks Jamie-san. I think." Naruto said a bit confused if she was complementing him or not.

"Well Naruto that last technique I used is the next one I shall teach you. Since far too many enemies can dodge your initial strike the second one can wound them enough so you can go for the kill." Nate said "but for now I think we should go rest ill teach you it later need to get a new shirt now anyway." Nate said looking at his shirt. "We will train tomorrow" Nate said as he started to walk towards his home.

/as Naruto and Ino walked to the ramen stand (can't remember the name of it)\\\\

"HEY, Let me go" a child's voice shouted.

'Sounds like Konohamaru.' Naruto thought 'guess ill check it out'

"Let him go Kankuro. You know what he might do" a female with blonde hair in 4 ponytails said

"Temari, he bumped into me. And he's not around" Kankuro replied. "So he is going to pay for bumping into me" he said raising a fist

"You should listen to her" Naruto said "he's the 3rds grandson. Plus you wouldn't want your friend in the tree to get mad at you." Naruto said to Kankuro. "Right number 1" he said to the suna shinobi standing in the tree.

'Number 1' the suna Nin thought "who are you!" he said while Kankuro dropped Konohamaru.

"While it is rude ask without giving of introductions I will answer." Naruto said while Kankuro and Temari started to shake in fear of the suna Nin. "I am number 9 Uzumaki Naruto. Future hokage." Naruto said "And you are?" he asked

"I am Gaara of the desert. And mother wants your blood." Gaara said.

"She does does she. Well her 1 tail will never beat my 9." Naruto said "If you still haven't figured it out jump done and we will talk in private." He offered.

"Why should I trust you?" Gaara said pouring killer intent out of his body causing everyone in the area to shake in fear and the younger ones to fall to their knees except Naruto.

"Stop the killer intent, Shukaku." Naruto shouted and instantly Gaara stopped.

"You knew" Gaara said "How?" he demanded more than asked.

"Walk with me and I will tell you. I'm sure we have much we can discuss." Naruto said.

"Very well." Gaara said as he jumped down next to Naruto. "Temari, Kankuro tell Baki-sensei that I will be back after my talk with Uzumaki-san." he commanded.

"Hai" they both said.

"Let's go Gaara-san" Naruto said as they started to walk away towards the woods.

"Talk" Gaara said.

"Very well, I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said. "I could sense the demonic chakra in you. That's how I knew." he said answering Gaara's earlier question. "Our paths are very similar. Hated for something we neither wanted nor deserved." he continued. "We are brothers by burden and we are not alone." he said.

"Yes we are we only have ourselves" Gaara said.

"We have each other as well as other Jinchuuriki that we meet." Naruto said "one of my sensei's is also a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said "you may have heard of him most of the elemental countries have. He was known as the Rurouni."

"Hmmm" Gaara said. "So that's where is power came from." he thought out loud.

"Not exactly Gaara-kun" a hidden figure said as Gaara's sand started to activate. "Calm down you were near my home so I just wanted to see why 2 Jinchuuriki were in the area." he said. "By the way my name is Nate and my power comes from training. I have no reliance on Arronox." Nate said.

"Hmmm." Gaara said.

"Gaara of the desert I have heard an interesting rumor thought my spy net I want to confirm." Nate said. "Is it true that sound and suna plan to invade konoha?" Nate asked

"Hai" Gaara answered.

"Well did you know that Orochimaru plans to kill your father if he hasn't already?" Nate asked.

"Why should I beleave you" Gaara asked.

"You have no reason to believe me Gaara-kun, however you have no reason not to either" Nate reasoned. "But here are the latest reports I have that indicate that plan you may show them to you instructor." Nate said. "But let's talk business later and get to know each other a bit. After all we're all brothers here." he said

"Begin" Gaara said.

"I'll go first sensei." Naruto said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto Container of the Kyuubi. My likes are my girlfriend Ino-Chan, the few friends I have, my brother by burden Nate-sensei, and ramen. My dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them, traitors, Kunoichi that care more about their looks than training, the immense ignorance of most of the village adults, my hobbies are training, trying new ramen, learning to control my burden, and listening to Nate-sensei's stories of his time before he came to Konoha. My dream is to become Nate-sensei's equal in kenjutsu and become the greatest Hokage the village ever had." Naruto said

"I'm Curast Nathaniel, container of Arronox, my likes are swords my friends and fiancé. My dislikes are those that hate Jinchuuriki because of there burden and idiots. My hobbies are training and meditating. My dream is to destroy a group known as Akatsuki" Nate Said

"..." Gaara said

"Well" Naruto said

"I'm Gaara of the sand. I like nothing. I dislike everything. I have no hobbies. I have no dreams." Gaara said

"Well that says a lot" Naruto said.

"Can't expect much considering how he has lived." Nate said "Time may change that though" Nate said.

"..." Gaara said

"Gaara why don't you take the files to your sensei. If you decide to follow my advice send out a quick spike of youki and ill meet you there. Though it would be best if you are in the woods when you do it." Nate said as he started to walk away while waving over his shoulder.

"See ya sensei." Naruto said

Gaara just walked away contemplating what to do next.

/end chapter\\\\

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Sou Sen Double Dragon Flash

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Ryu Sen Paired Dragon Flash

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San Ground Dragon Flash


	9. Before the test

Still don't own Naruto

Took longer than expected but here it is but here it is.

-----Last time------

"Gaara why don't you take the files to your sensei. If you decide to follow my advice send out a quick spike of youki and ill meet you there. Though it would be best if you are in the woods when you do it." Nate said as he started to walk away while waving over his shoulder.

"See ya sensei." Naruto said

Gaara just walked away contemplating what to do next.

----The Next Day----

"Naruto hurry up" Sakura screeched

"I'm coming, I'm coming just wait we still have 15mins to get there "Naruto replied

"HN" Sasuke said

----Inside the academy----

"Please let us though" a girl with buns in her hair said to 2 people in front of the door with marked as 301

"No we aren't letting anyone that's weak get in" one of the 2 people in front of the door said

"Let's just go by since we are only on the second floor so 301 can't be on this floor" Naruto whispered

"Good idea Naruto" Sakura said

"Agreed" Sasuke

They sneak by going mostly unnoticed. As they get further on a boy in a green spandex suit and a bowl cut and bushy brows came up to them.

"Sakura-san will you be my girlfriend I swear to protect you with my life" he said

"Psst why would you want to date banshee-san" Naruto whispered to him "she has no tits, barely any ass, and her forehead is huge" Naruto continued "don't forget she screams like a banshee"

"NARUTO-BAKA" the banshee yelled.

"See what I mean man" Naruto said avoiding punches.

"Naruto-san that is most unyouthful. You shouldn't talk about a lovely lady as such" he replied. Sakura blushed slightly at that comment.

"I'm still not dating you ummmmm." Sakura said

"I'm Rock Lee" Lee introduced himself

"Let's go" said Sasuke

They turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait I also wish to challenge the Uchiha" Lee said

"HN" Sasuke replied

"I am the strongest genin and wish to challenge the strength of the prized Uchiha" Lee stated

"Sure I got a couple mins to spare" Sasuke said

"Great that's most youthful Uchiha-san" Lee said

They walk to a room for the spar.

"Ready for you defeat" Sasuke said.

They got in ready position and had Sakura give the go ahead to start

"Begin" Sakura shouted

Sasuke started running to get closer than Lee shouted "Leaf spinning wind" and did a kick towards Sasuke's head and Sasuke ducked under it as Lee continued from the spin into another kick which Sasuke couldn't dodge so he attempted to block it but it got though his guard and sent him flying halfway across the room.

'He slipped though my guard was that ninjutsu or genjutsu' Sasuke thought

'Straight taijutsu wow he's good' Naruto thought.

"Fine than it gives me a chance to practice this. Sharingan" Sasuke said as he was activating his Sharingan. Then he rushed at lee as lee slipped down kicking emo boy in the chin sending him to the air.

"Yes my techniques are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu. Shadow leaf dance" Lee shouted.

Than lee followed suit right below him. "Yes my techniques are simple taijutsu you may not believe it because it's so basic but they say that the Sharingan can see though all types of nin-gen-tai jutsu... it is true that by reading ninjutsu and genjutsu which need chakra and hand signs to be preformed, you get an advantage though the Sharingan but taijutsu is a little different." Lee said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Even if you can read my movements your body does not have the speed to react to my taijutsu, basically even if you can see my movements if your body can't move than it's useless" then lee let his bandages around his arms start to unravel

"did you know among strong people exists 2 types the genus type and the hard working type. If your Sharingan is a genus type from the Uchiha blood, than I am a simply hardworking type who has mastered only taijutsu you could say my ultimate taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan. And I'll prove it with this technique that hard work surpasses genius." Lee said

Than a pinwheel shot into the bandages that unraveled to connecting the to the wall as a turtle appeared and said "that's enough Lee"

The pinwheel pulled the unraveled bandages so lee lost control and started being pulled by the bandages away from Sasuke as he started to plummet back to earth. Sakura ran up to catch him but both ended up on the ground. "Sasuke are you alright" Sakura said 'He's shaken up he didn't even try to protect himself from that fall

"So you were watching "Lee said

"Lee that technique is forbidden" the turtle yelled at Lee as Lee continued to apologize.

'Ahh shit its super thick brows summon' Naruto thought. "Guys we should leave before his summoner appears" Naruto said to his team.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she asked a man with a bowl cut thicker brows than lee's wearing a green spandex suit and a standard jounin vest.

"That's why" Naruto said

"Geez!!! You guys are the epitome of adolescent." He said

"Gai-sensei "lee said

"Lee you know that is a forbidden technique and you were going to use it any way for your punishment you will take place after the chunin exams" Gai said

"Yes Gai –Sensei" Lee said

"Oi Naruto-kun. How is Nate-san doing? Youthful as ever I bet." Gai said

"He's fine last time I saw him not sure how he's doing now since his fiancé was ready to kill someone when I left" Naruto said with a bit of a laugh remember dinner he had with Nate. With Nate forgetting to tell Jaime he wasn't going to be home for dinner. (Not to all men out there don't do that the woman will kill you no and, ifs, buts about it they will kill you)

"Not very youthful of Nate-san not to bring Jamie-Chan when he took you to dinner with out at least telling her" Gai said you should all head to the class room so your not late that would be most unyouthful" Gai finished

"Yes Gai-sensei"

"Lee-kun"

"Gai-sensei"

"Let's get away for them now." Sakura said little shaken by the man and boy hugging

"Agreed" said Sasuke and Naruto at the same time as they all started walking out toward the doors that lead to the last hallway to the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura screeched

"Yo" Kakashi said. "Looks like you all made it so I can let you in" Kakashi said

"What I thought the test was an individual choice you lied to us" Sakura said

"Well that's not a complete lie he told you." Nate said from behind them. "but if he had said the complete truth than Sasuke would have pressured you to take part in the exam and because your still to much of a fan girl you wouldn't want to disappoint your crush" Nate said "but that doesn't matter your all here so take the test and show them what kick ass shinobi are really made of damn it" Nate said with a bit of a smirk.

"HELL YA" Naruto Yelled as they entered the room

----With Nate and Kakashi----

"How do you think they will Nate" Kakashi asked

"I don't know" Nate said with a shrug "but if they are anything like there senseis than they will kick ass" Nate said

----Back with Team 7-----

"Wow lot of tough looking people in here" Sakura said

"They don't look so tough" Naruto said "bet if we send a mild level of killer intent over half of them run out of here crying"

"Probably should we try Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk

"What are you 2 thinking about doing?" Sakura asked

"Sakura stay behind us while we have some fun" Naruto said as they moved away from the door.

"Ready" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Psst what are they going to do Sakura?" Ino asked

"I don't know but I think it's best to stay behind them and away from the door" Sakura said

"Why so we can look at their asses?" Ino said with a smile and slight blush

"Not why but good idea" replied Sakura

"And GO" Naruto and Sasuke said as they started sending out a mild level of killer intent.

"What the fuck" several shinobi said as they rushed the door.

As Naruto just started cracking up. "Hey guys how's it hanging" has he noticed everyone from his graduating class.

"I'm doing just fine Naruto-kun" Ino said as she jumped on him and kissed him.

As everyone but Shikamaru, and Chouji just stared in awe except for Hinata who passed out from what just happened.

"You two an item or something?" asked Kiba

"Yes" Ino and Naruto answered

"Hey you guys should quite it down." A kid with glasses and grey hair said

"Why 2 of us just made 15 people run out this door and 3 more jump out the window" Naruto said

"Oh that was you nice plan get rid of the trash early" he said

"Who are you anyway" said Kiba

"I'm Kabuto" Kabuto said "since your all rookies and the swordsman and Uchiha scared so much trash away I think I'll show you my nin-info cards" he said

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked

"Yea I can show you how many people from each village are here and the stats of individual shinobi here" Kabuto said "would you like to see anyone"

"Show me Rock Lee" Sasuke said

"Show me Garra of the desert" Naruto said

"Show me Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka" Shino said

"Wait why would you want to see the dobe and Ino" Kiba asked

"They appear to have changed the most since the academy" Shino replied

"That's no fun you know all their names" Kabuto said "here goes"

"First is Rock lee. He's a year older than you guys completed 20 d-rank missions and 12 C-rank missions. His taijutsu has greatly improved the rest is nothing impressive. Like you guys this is his first chunin exam. And his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten." Kabuto said as he finished reading Lee's card

"And next is Garra of the desert" Kabuto said "mission history is 8 c-rank and 1 b-rank wow even a b-rank as a genin since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info on him but it seems that he has comes back from every mission with out a scratch" Kabuto said as he finished reading Garra's info

'Duh he uses his sand that his bjuu controls to protect him' Naruto thought

"Scary" Hinata said.

"next is Naruto" Kabuto said "Same age as you guys 10 d-rank 5 c-rank 1 a-rank. The A-rank being a c-rank turned A-rank by inaccurate info found out after the fact his kenjutsu skills have increased dramatically as well as his ninjutsu and taijutsu has minimal genjutsu skills teammates are Sasuke and Sakura." Kabuto finished

"Wow you guys were on an A-rank mission" Kiba shouted

"That's right mutt we were on an A-rank mission" Naruto said

"Rrrr" Kiba growled

"Kiba-kun I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean anything by that"

"Anyway and Ino Yamaka same age as you guys 12 d-rank 4 c-rank. Taijutsu genjutsu and chakra capacity all greatly increased since graduation. And teammates are Shikimaru and Chouji. Kabuto finished

Suddenly smoke appeared in the front of the room and multitude of people appeared.

"All right everyone take a number and sit in the designated spot and no more killer intent unless it's mine" A man with several scars on his face and a bandana with the leaf insignia and a black trench coat said

-------------TBC-------------


	10. Author's Note

Ok everyone I know it's been awhile since my last. I just don't have the time to work on it. If anyone will like to pick it up for me just message me and it's all yours. I will try to work on it a little bit but right now I just don't have the time to work on it much. Anyway thanks to those that do read it and have enjoyed it thus far. I hope to get more up, but we'll see what happens.


	11. the first test

"next is Naruto" Kabuto said "Same age as you guys 10 d-rank 5 c-rank 1 a-rank. The A-rank being a c-rank turned A-rank by inaccurate info found out after the fact his kenjutsu skills have increased dramatically as well as his ninjutsu and taijutsu has minimal genjutsu skills teammates are Sasuke and Sakura." Kabuto finished

"Wow you guys were on an A-rank mission" Kiba shouted

"That's right mutt we were on an A-rank mission" Naruto said

"Rrrr" Kiba growled

"Kiba-kun I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean anything by that"

"Anyway and Ino Yamaka same age as you guys 12 d-rank 4 c-rank. Taijutsu genjutsu and chakra capacity all greatly increased since graduation. And teammates are Shikimaru and Chouji. Kabuto finished

Suddenly smoke appeared in the front of the room and multitude of people appeared.

"All right everyone take a number and sit in the designated spot and no more killer intent unless it's mine" A man with several scars on his face and a bandana with the leaf insignia and a black trench coat said

==========now on with the story=======

Everyone started to take their seats as Hinata sat next to Naruto. "Good luck Naruto" Hinata stuttered (yea I know I didn't right it as a stutter but I'm to lazy to do it and we all know she stutters when talking to Naruto)

"You to Hinata" Naruto replied.

"Ok everyone I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor for the first test. It's a written test." The man now known as Ibiki said. "Here are the rules 1st rules you guys start with 10 points and there are 10 questions each question being worth one point. This test uses a subtraction system." Ibiki stated "the second rule is this is a team test whether you pass or fail is determined by the combined score of your team." Ibiki said.

"Wait a second!!" the Banshee shrieked "I don't understand this initial points system, but why is this is a team test!" the Banshee questioned ignoring the fact that he said there would be no questions.

"Shut up you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this now be quite in listen" Ibiki replied. "Ok and the most important rule. The third rule is anyone caught cheating will be deducted 2 points for every instance" Ibiki stated "Get caught 5 times and you and your team will be told to leave."

"And we will be watching you" said a chunin that was sitting to one side of the room.

"Now Be Proud Ninja." Ibiki said. "The exam will last one hour. BEGIN" Ibiki shouted.

Naruto flipped is paper over and started looking at the questions. 'OHHHHHH SHIT I can't fucking answer these fucking questions.' Naruto thought

'I hope Nate-san taught Naruto some book smarts too' Both Sakura and Sasuke thought

'guess I have to cheat like Nate-sensei taught me' Naruto thought

*****In the jounin waiting launge****

"So Kakashi how do you think your team will do?" asked Kurenai

"They'll pass my bets on atleast one chunin by the end of the exams" Kakashi replied

"Let me guess the Uchiha" said Asuma

"Actually my bets are on Naruto" Kakashi said. "Since Nate-san took the time and started training him. He has made a dramatic increase in skill and intelligence seems all he need was some one on one teaching and he may have been rookie of the year." Kakashi said

"Would have helped if he didn't have a village as an enemy too." Nate said from his chair as he sharpened one of his katanas. "Even if he had been smarter in the academy all those that see him as the fox would have tried harder to kill him." Nate said. "Think about it for a minute which is scarier a fool or an intelligent strong enemy." Nate said in a sagely tone. "while both maybe equally deadly your more likely going to think less of the fool than the one that shows his strength off for the world to see." Nate said. "anyway what about you kurenai and Asuma how do you think your teams will do in the exam?" Nate asked

"well I hope they get to the 3rd stage of the exam but other than that I don't think any of them will make chunin this time but I think they will do well. It should be a good learning experance for them." Kurenai said.

"Well I think they will get to the 3rd stage but I think one will be to lazy to do anything, another will will just get an opponent that will out match her family jutsu, and finally I think the last one will end up against someone faster than he is and not be able to get a solid hit."Asuma said "But like Kurenai said it will be a good learning experance for 2 of them atleast and show what they need to improve on. So they can pass the next exam instead." Asuma said "just wish it wouldn't be to troublesome for Shikamaru." Asuma said shakeing his head.

"Good luck getting him motivated Asuma" Nate Said

Everyone nodded in agreement to that.

******Back to the exam*******

"Ok time for the 10th question and we are adding some more rules so listen up. First you most decide to take the final question or not." Ibiki said

"what happens if we choose not to take it" Temari asked

"Than your points are reduced to zero and you and your team fail." Ibaki answered

"Then of course we'll take it." Some random shinobi said

"and for the next rule. If you take it and get it wrong you can never take the chunin selection exams again." Ibiki said.

"What the hell is this there are guys that have taken the exams before." Yelled Kiba

"you guys are just unlucky cause this year it's my rules" Ibiki replied "but I'm giving you a way out. For those not confiendent enough can leave and try again next year." Ibiki said.

'Yea right Ibiki I know better than that. The hokage would never ok these rules. Plus the fact that you can't control what the foreign ninja can do after these exams.' Thought Naruto 'So what's your game' Naruto thought with a smirk.

'hmmm he's not shakeing or looking nervous at all. Hell he's even smirking. What is going though that screw balls mind right now' Ibiki thought than to Ibiki surprise Naruto nodded at him. 'Cocky little bastard.' Ibiki thought

"well anyone who wants out raise your hand now and we will take your number and let you leave." Ibiki said

Than several young shinobi raised there hands to leave. "ok chunin take there number and that of their teammates" Ibiki said

"sorry guys" he said to his team as they walked out followed by several other teams.

"Well is that everyone now" Ibiki said as he looked around the room '42 left huh more than I was hopeing but not bad.' Ibiki thought "Good decisions. Now to everyone still here I want to congratulate you on passing the first exam.

"wait what about the 10th question." Sakura asked.

"There never was one, or you could say decideing to take it or not was the 10th question" Ibiki said smiling.

"Then what about the other questions were they pointless?" Temari asked

"they were not pointless they helped weed out those that could not steal information covertly." And so he continues his little speech. (To damn lazy to type the whole fucker)

Suddenly something comes though the window smashing and tosses 2 kunai in opposite direction to hold up a banner. As a woman wearing a trench coat and fishnet. "you guys this is no time for celebrating. I am the 2nd proctor. Mitarshi Anko" the woman now known as Anko said.

Sound of clapping was heard "that was fucking awesome Anko-chan" yelled Naruto as kunai went towards him. Blocked it with his katana. "Not this time Anko-chan" Naruto said while moving out of the way of the jounin.

"I'll get you Gaki" Anko yelled.

"Uhhh hmmm do you 2 mind I wasn't finished with them yet." Ibiki said

"you left 42 of them not bad, but ill cut that number in half." Anko said while Naruto was laughing at her.

'cut us in half?' Sakura thought

"I'll explain everything at training ground 44" Anko said in a cold tone with a smirk

"Hell yes this is going to be fucking fun as hell" Naruto shouted out.

"Damn it Gaki I was trying to scare atleast some of them." Anko yelled at Naruto.

"I'll beat you there Anko-chan" Naruto said as he dashed out the window anko had broken.

"damn Gaki I'll get you" Anko said chasing after him.

"You guys may want to follow her, before you lose sight of her and to maybe save that blonde Gaki." Ibiki said

****end of chapter 10****


	12. ADOPTED

Well with a little over 2 years being up for adoption Echo Uchiha has adopted. I hope everyone enjoys the out come of the story. 


End file.
